Die Hand des Didaktikers
Die Hand des Didaktikers ist die vierte Episode von Spartan Ops in Halo 4, welche am 26. November 2012 veröffentlicht wurde und kostenlos erhältlich ist ( -Goldmitgliedschaft vorausgesetzt). In dieser Episode führt Doktor Catherine Elizabeth Halsey ihre Untersuchungen an dem Blutsväterartefakt an Bord der UNSC Infinity fort und wird von einem Unbekannten kontaktiert. Spartan Gabriel Thorne, der sich zu ihrer Bewachung gemeldet hatte, versucht währenddessen die Hintergründe zum ersten Spartenprogramm zu verstehen. Auf dem Planeten wird Doktor Henry Glassman von der Allianz festgehalten und dazu gezwungen, die Blutsväteranlage möglichst bald zu aktivieren. Kapitel Eröffnungssequenz thumb|Spartans Grant und Thorne in einem Korridor Die Spartans Tedra Grant and Gabriel Thorne gehen einen Korridor der ''UNSC Infinity entlang.'' * Tedra Grant: "Warum zum Henker willst du auch noch auf den alten Drachen aufpassen?" * Gabriel Thorne: "Ich bin nur neugierig, das ist alles." * Grant (geht weg): "Wie auch immer, Mann. Viel Spaß." Thorne klopft an Halseys Zellentür und öffnet sie. * Thorne: "Doktor Halsey? Spartan Thorne; Ihre heutige Begleitung." * Halsey: "Immerhin klopfen sie. Das tun nicht viele." Das Licht flackert für einen kurzen Moment. * Thorne: "Sie sollten an die Arbeit gehen." Das Bild wechselt zur im All schwebenden Infinity. HALO: INFINITY thumb|Halsey und Thorne bei der Arbeit Es wird wieder Halsey gezeigt, wie sie in einem großen Raum mit einem Computerterminal und dem Blutsväterartefakt arbeitet. Thorne bewacht sie. * Thorne: "Doktor, Sie haben an den ersten Spartans gearbeitet." * Halsey: "Ich befürchte, dass ist immer noch ziemlich geheim." * Thorne: "Aber die ersten Spartans wurden zwangsverpflichtet als Kinder." * Halsey: "Ich tat, was nötig war!" * Thorne: "Warum Kinder?" * Halsey: "Was glauben Sie?" * Thorne: "Könnte ihnen einen Vorsprung geben. So jung anzufangen… Nichts anderes zu kennen." * Halsey: "Es gab viele Gründe für die Wahl, die wir treffen mussten. Psychologische und physiologische." * Thorne: "Psychologische? Also denken Sie nicht, das wir fähige Spartans sind? " * Halsey: "Einige von ihnen mehr als andere." Der Bildschirm von Halseys Datenpad leert sich und ein Chat-Dialog erscheint. \\:DOCTOR HALSEY * Halsey: "Bitte entschuldigen Sie mich." \\:WE HAVE MUCH TO DISCUSS (Wir haben viel zu besprechen) \\:YOU NEED TO KNOW THE TRUTH ABOUT (Sie müssen die Wahrheit über) A GREAT MANY THINGS (so einige Dinge erfahren) >> thumb|Besprechung auf der Brücke Die Kamera wechselt zu Palmer und Lasky auf der Brücke der Infinity. * Palmer: "Roland, rufe REQ-153-N auf. " * Roland: "Ich nehme an, Sie wollen vor der Tragödie anfangen?" * Palmer: "Bitte… Roland." Das Hologramm eines abgeschossenen Pelicans erscheint auf dem Holotisch. * Palmer: "Castle wurde bei der Versorgung von Kopernikus angegriffen." * Lasky: "Kopernikus… Die Forschungsbasis. Suchen die nicht nach der KI der Bibliothekarin?" * Palmer: "Stattdessen haben sie was anderes gefunden." Die holografische Ansicht zoomt auf das Dach einer Struktur, welches gefüllt ist mit rot markierten feindlichen Einheiten. * Lasky: "Jul 'Mdama!" * Palmer: "Ja. Als wenn Requiem nicht schon verkorkst genug wäre." Das Bild bleibt bei der holografischen Nahaufnahme von Jul 'Mdama Gesicht stehen. thumb|Kommunikation mit einem Unbekannten Das Bild wechselt zurück zu Halsey. Sie setzt das Lesen der Nachrichten fort. H:I ASK AGAIN, WHO ARE YOU? (Ich frage nochmals, wer sind Sie?) \\:THAT IS... DIFFICULT (Das ist … nicht so leicht.) \\:WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF THE PROMETHEANS? (Was wissen Sie über die Prometheaner?) Halsey richtet ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Thorne zu. * Halsey: "Also, Mister Thorne, warum genau interessieren Sie meine Forschungen? " * Thorne: "Ich ging zu den Spartans, weil … Ich war ein Jahr bei der Army, bevor meine Familie und Freunde in New Phoenix starben. Spartans waren immer was besonderes. Hätte Sie vielleicht retten können" * Halsey: "Und? Hilft es Ihnen… hier auf Requiem zu sein auf diese – wie nennen Sie sie? Prometheaner zu schießen? " * Thorne: "Doktor?" Halsey dreht sich zu Thorne um und versteckt das Datenpad hinter ihrem Rücken. * Halsey: "Prometheus stahl den Göttern das Feuer und gab es den Menschen. Ich bin nur neugierig, welche Gaben – wenn überhaupt – die prometheanischen Lebensformen uns bieten könnten." * Thorne: "Das sind Blutsväter-Roboter. Hartlicht-Schild und und Kampfpanzerung. Skrupellos. Brutal. Was sollten die uns bieten? Nichts als Ärger. Doktor, das sind Tötungsmaschinen." * Halsey (wendet sich ab): "Interessant." * Thorne: "Doktor Halsey…" * Halsey: "Ruhe! Bitte, ich arbeite." thumb|Glassman in Gefangenschaft Die Kamera zeigt das Innere einer Struktur auf Requiem. Doktor Glassman, der eine Art Gefangenenweste mit Plasmasprengstoff trägt, arbeitet in der Nähe eines Blutsvätergerätes. Er wird dabei von Gek überwacht. Glassman schlägt auf die vor ihm liegende Maschine. * Glassman: "Komm schon…" Jul 'Mdama trifft ein. Hinweis: Jul 'Mdamas Gespräch ist original in Sangheili und wird ins Deutsche übersetzt. * 'Mdama: "Doktor Glassman. Fortschritt?" * Glassman: "Meine Güte, wie oft soll ich euch noch sagen, ich spreche kein Sangheili." Mdama growls in irritation. * 'Mdama: " Progress?!" (Fortschritt?!) * Glassman: "Ich brauche bessere Ausrüstung. Mehr Material. In… In technologischer Hinsicht gebt ihr mir Stöcke zum Aneinanderreiben." Glassman steht auf und will sich Jul nähern, wird jedoch von Gek zurückgezogen. Die zwei Sangheili knurren. * Glassman: "Ah! Oh, okay… okay. Das bedarf auch keiner Übersetzung." Glassman dreht sich zum Blutsvätergerät. * Glassman: "In dem Ding soll also ein leibhaftiger Blutsvater sein? Oh… Was Sie uns wohl erzählen könnte?" thumb|Jul 'Mdamas Ansprache * 'Mdama: "Ich weiß, was die Bibliothekarin uns sagen wird, Glassman. Sie wird uns die Standorte aller Heiligtümer der Galaxie verraten: Schiffe, Waffen, Schätze weit über unser aller Vorstellung." Als Jul 'Mdama um das Blutsvätergerät geht, jubeln die anderen Sangheili und recken ihre Partikelschwerter in die Höhe. * 'Mdama: "Und sie wird uns sagen, wie wir diese Wunder erschaffen können… unsere eigenen." Die Sangheili rufen im Hintergrund "'Mdama" während sich 'Mdama umdreht und zu Glassman blickt. Der Bildschirm blendet schwarz aus. Galerie Spartan Ops Episode 4 Trailer|Offizieller Trailer (engl.) Spartan Ops Episode 4|Eröffnungssequenz (engl.) Kategorie:Spartan Ops (Staffel 1)